Love the Way you Lie
by Maeverick
Summary: "Light, I love the way you lie," L thought to himself as he faded from existence. Song fic using Love the Way You Lie by Rihanna and Eminem. T for a brief use of language.


**Authors note: Just something that came across my mind when I was riding in the car. I didn't use all of the lyrics, just the ones that related to Death Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note silly! Otherwise L and Light would have come together to cleanse the world using their detectiving skills insteada the Death Note. And I certainly don't own Rihanna, and not Eminem (thank Kira)**

Mello

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn

I felt the flames licking at my skin, burning my leather. I knew that this time, there was no hope for my survival. I'd had my chance. Now I can join Matt in whatever Heaven is for him. Some fucking Nintendo world probably, but that doesn't matter, as long as I'm with Matt. I walked to the place where there were no flames, and made sure to inhale as much smoke as possible. As I began to feel light headed, I took out my chocolate bar, unwrapping it and licking the melted chocolate off of my fingers. I smiled, and lost consciousness.

Misa

But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright 

I told Light the truth. I really was content with just being used by him. He was more than just Light, he was my light, my savior, my everything. To be truthful, the fact that he didn't like me just made me love him more. It was what I wanted, what I deserved, to be tossed around like I was nothing. It hurt, because I loved him, to see the truth in his eyes. But that's okay…

L

Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

"I wasn't wrong, but I suppose I've lost," I knew that Light had been Kira. I'd always known. I took that secret to my grave, because like him, I lied to everyone. I was the greatest detective in the world, and I knew the truth about Light Yagami. I liked watching him plan against me, feeding his ego, watching him calculate. Because in the end, it didn't matter anyway, did it? I would die, Light would die, every one would die. And my accepting that, shows that I've won.

Near

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight

Mello held the knife to my throat, and it threatened to pierce my white flesh. I looked around the empty alley, to see if there was anyone, anything there that could save me.

"Mello… Let me go,"

"No! You think I want to be number fucking two to you forever! I don't think so!" I began to tremble, trying to move, but I knew one wrong flinch could pierce my wind pipe.

"Mello, killing Near won't give you what you want. Near will always have been above you, always been number one. The only way you can get what you want is by beating him," Mello took the knife away from my throat, saved by Matt, who was commonly known as Mello's diffuser.

"Th-thank you Matt," I thanked my savior as he walked away.

"Its nothing," he told me stoically, as though not realizing what he'd just done. 

Mikami

While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love

Light. Kira. They were one person, one beautiful entity. I would worship him, follow him forever to the end of the earth. Right? When I saw him for the first time, my heart fluttered. He was justice. He was god. And he'd chosen me. 

Light

Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate

L. The thought of him brought shudders of loathing down my spine. He absolutely disgusted me, and being chained up to me, having to sleep near him, it really was about as repulsive as it gets. But then there were those moments. The moments I couldn't look away from him. The moments his snow white skin seemed too pure for tolerance. The moments we spent together.

Light

And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it

I knew Rem couldn't stand me. Not that it matters. She'd killed L, and I'd done something unbelievable. I'd tricked a god, and the world's greatest detective. I sighed, for no matter what I told Ryuk, things would never be as fun as they would when he was around. I'd always be alone. And it was with this said, that I went to his grave, laughing hysterically. For its as they say: "If I don't laugh, I'll cry."

Misa

You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
And neither one of you  
You meet  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em

I was tired of him. Tired of his lies to me. Tired of being just used. I wanted him. Wanted to put my fingers through his black hair. Black hair? That was when I realized that it was Ryuzaki who flitted through my fantasies at that point, not Light. I saw everything I wanted in Ryuzaki, who treated me like an equal instead of a child like Light did.  
L

You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down 

His fist collided with my face, stronger than I'd expected, he might have even made a mark. I, for the first time, lost my control, and decided to fight back, kicking him in the face, the callous skin of my foot colliding with his flawless features.

"An eye for an eye my friend," I immediately remembered the promise I'd made to myself, I would not hurt my Light, I would let him use me. I still knew that he couldn't damage my pride though, that I had to fight back.

Matt 

Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance

Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again

"Mello, wait for me. I don't want to go alone,"

"Matt, this is the only way I can try to beat Kira. I have to do this alone. I need you to cover for me,"

"Mello… Please,"

"If I don't, I'll never beat him," that's when I knew he was right. It wasn't just as simple as beating the shit out of someone. This was complicated. This was revenge. That's when I realized for the first time I had a problem that couldn't be solved the way Mario did it.

L

Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is

Light, you didn't really want to kill me, I realized as I saw his eyes, saw him run to me. I want you, Light. I want to beat you, to make you mine, to tie you up again. I wanted to dominate him, to come up on top. Although you have your toys, its always just been you and me.

Misa

I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk

"Light!" I screamed when I walked into the wear house to see the bleeding body of the man who'd been everything to me. Running to him, I clutched his cold hand in mine, wrapping his lifeless arms around me. And I held him until the body collectors came, prying me off him as I clung to his lifeless form. After they'd taken him away, I looked over the edge of the building, and flung myself off.

"Goodbye world. Light, I'll see you in hell." 

Light

Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize

Even if I know its lies

I went to his grave yet again, repeating what I'd done every day from his death, realizing for the first time that I regretted what I'd done. As the hot tears steamed down my face, I said good bye to him.

"L, I'm sorry,"

**Review, or Eminem will tie you to the bed and set the house on fire!**


End file.
